grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cry Luison
|season = 4 |number = 5 |epnumber = 71 |prodcode = 405 |image = 405-Ava crash.gif |airdate = November 21, 2014 |viewers = 5.43 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' Adjusted Up |writer = Michael Golamco |director = Eric Laneuville |co-stars = Donald MacEllis as Shaw Steinkellner Other Co-stars |objects = Witch's Hat Trubel's Machete |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the fifth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventy-first episode overall. It first aired on November 21, 2014 on NBC. Press Release A WOMAN'S DELUSIONS DRIVE HER TO COMMIT A DEADLY CRIME –- JACQUELINE TOBONI, ALEXIS DENISOF AND LOUISE LOMBARD GUEST STAR –- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to the scene of a crime where the suspect swears she was driven to madness by a very persistent talking wolf. Meanwhile, Nick and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) wonder if getting his Grimm powers back is worth giving up a normal life. Elsewhere, Bud (guest star Danny Bruno) hopes Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) can help take care of a Wesen-related issue and the threats against Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee's (Bree Turner) inter-Wesen marriage heat up. In Austria, Adalind (Claire Coffee) continues her perilous trek in the hopes of retrieving her daughter. Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Juliette asks Elizabeth, "What do you mean me?" Rosalee tells Juliette that Elizabeth recreated the potion that Adalind used on Nick. Monroe tells her in order to re-Grimm Nick, she has to do what Adalind did: breathe in the potion and make love to Nick. Elizabeth tells Juliette the potion will transform her into Adalind, however. In Vienna, Adalind is struggling in the water until she is suddenly in another part of the castle. She asks how she got there, and Hofmann comes up and tells her he told her not to wake them. She says they knew where her baby was, and he tells her she heard what she wanted them to say. Hofmann tries to get her to come with him, but she hears crying and runs back. She runs a little bit and stops. She turns around and sees herself running upstairs and follows. In Portland, Ava Diaz asks her husband, Gabriel Martel if he has checked all the bedrooms and doors. He tells her he has checked everywhere and that she is safe. She then tells him to promise that he won't be here. He says he promises and kisses her on the forehead. He tells her to take her pills and then they will go to bed because she needs to get some sleep. Back at Nick and Juliette's home, everyone is sitting around discussing the potion. Elizabeth says to break Adalind's spell, they need to reverse it exactly. She also says every step she took needs to be reversed. Nick says he isn't going to put Juliette through that. Elizabeth says the complex nature of Adalind's spell may have unintended effects on Nick and they can only grow worse, meaning it may be just as dangerous to do nothing. Nick says it's his problem, not Juliette's. Everyone tries to find a good way at looking at the fact that Juliette would look like Adalind, but they have a hard time. Nick says no more potions, but Juliette tells him if he wants to be a Grimm again, this is the only way. Nick tells everyone they are going to need some time to think about this. Ava wakes up and starts to go downstairs, but part way down, a wolf-like Wesen in a suit with a glass of alcohol asks what she is doing up so late. She runs down the stairs as the wolf tells her he's her friend. As she gets to the bottom of the stairs, the wolf comes out of a room. She runs away into another room and closes the doors. When she turns around the wolf is right behind her. He tells her he knows she has a hard time believing in him, but he's there because she wants him to be. He says she seems nervous and tells her to have some of his drink because it'll calm her. She drinks it and hits the glass out of his hand, shattering it on the floor, which wakes Gabriel. She cuts her foot on the glass as she runs to her car. After getting in her car, she sees the wolf again in her side view mirror telling her that he is just trying to help. She starts to drive away, and Gabriel comes out of the house and chases after her trying to get her to stop. Ava looks in her rear view mirror, and after she sees her husband, she sees the wolf in the backseat. She floors the pedal, drives through a gate, and accidentally hits someone before crashing the car. As Ava struggles to collect herself, having been injured in the crash, she sees the wolf again on the cracked windshield of her car. The next morning, Nick is in the kitchen when Trubel comes in. She tells him that she isn't sure she should stay at the house if she is the only Grimm because she'd only be putting him and Juliette in danger. There is a knock at the door and it's Bud. He apologizes for coming over early, but he says he thought it was important to offer his and his wife's condolences over him losing his Grimm powers. Bud asks if Trubel is there, and she comes into the room and he introduces himself. He asks Trubel if she can help because his kid is dealing with a Wesen bully at school. She says she can help, and Nick heads to the precinct. As soon as he closes the door, Bud admits to Trubel that he lied and that Nick is in trouble. He told one of his friends about Nick losing his powers, and his friend told someone who told Joe who told a Klaustreich named Shaw. Bud says that Shaw has been going around telling everyone he is going to teach Nick a lesson and that he thinks Shaw means that he is going to kill Nick. Trubel says they need to talk to Joe to find out where to find Shaw. Renard and Elizabeth are at his new house. He tells her security there is better than what he had before. He asks her if she's met the young woman staying with Nick and Juliette, and she says yes. He tells her she decapitated a Hundjäger, and Elizabeth asks if he thinks she knew that. He says it would explain why she is staying with Nick and that she has to be a Grimm. Elizabeth then switches topics and wants to know who has her granddaughter. He tells her that Kelly Burkhardt has her and that she is a very dangerous Grimm. Elizabeth states she's going to find her, and Renard says he knows she'll try. Elizabeth says she wants to look at him to make sure he's okay, so he woges. She smiles and says, "God I'm good." Nick and Hank arrive at Ava and Gabriel's house. Hank tells Nick that sooner or later Wu is going to figure out Trubel's got more to her than what they've told him. Nick asks what he is supposed to tell him? "That I used to be a Grimm, but I'm not anymore, because I slept with a Hexenbiest who changed into Juliette because we took her baby away and gave it to my mom?" Hank says they've got to start somewhere. They then walk up to Wu who says that it looks like they have vehicular manslaughter and that the driver was impaired. He says it looks like she lost control of her vehicle, hit a jogger, and then crashed into a wall. Wu says the driver didn't really give any clear answers other than something about a talking wolf. Wu says he didn't want to push it because she was yelling it as she was being loaded into the ambulance. Wu then looks at Nick and says that he's willing to believe anything at this point in his life and that a lot of things are just open to interpretation. In the castle, Adalind chases her image asking where her baby is. She loses track of herself and opens a door where she finds herself standing in a small room holding a plate with Hofmann's head and rats on it. Hoffman's head says, "I know. You just want your baby," and Adalind screams. Trubel and Bud go to where Joe works and Trubel aggressively confronts him, causing him to woge. Joe says that Shaw overheard him telling one of his friends the rumor about Nick, and Shaw threatened him if he didn't tell him everything. Nick and Hank go to the hospital to talk to Ava, but they are only able to talk with Gabriel at the time because Ava was sedated after she found out the man she hit died. Nick tells Gabriel that Ava said she was chased by a wolf, and Gabriel tells him that Ava was diagnosed with severe mental illness about six months ago. Gabriel tells the detectives what happened the night before, and Nick tells him they need to take a look around their house. Hank informs Gabriel that he needs to come with them. At Ava and Gabriel's house, Gabriel walks the detectives through what happened as they look around. Nick notices blood on a mat after he enters the house, and Gabriel says he thinks Ava stepped on broken glass. They make their way to the kitchen, and Hank asks Gabriel if Ava has seen this wolf before. Gabriel tells them that she has and that she describes him as a man with a wolf's head who talks to her and tells her he's trying to help her, but she's terrified. Gabriel says she started seeing the wolf six months ago after they moved to Portland from . Hank comments on the house being big and asks Gabriel if it's just the two of them, and he says Ava grew up here and inherited the house. He also tells him that the housekeeping staff quit after Ava's problems started because they couldn't handle it. He describes how he's struggled to establish a medical practice in Portland and that he spends most of his time taking care of Ava, and Nick gets information for Ava's psychiatrist before leaving with Hank. As they leave, Hank asks Nick if Ava is really out of her mind, and Nick says that maybe it's what they're supposed to think, adding that Gabriel is "pretty smooth." They both agree that the wolf she's seeing is probably a Blutbad, but they say that they wish they could see it to be sure. Trubel, Bud, and Joe sit in Bud's truck across the street from Joe's house waiting for him to come out. When he does, Trubel gets out of the truck and confronts him. She tells him she's a friend of Nick's, and Shaw says, "So Burkhardt's sending a little girl to solve his problems." Bud comes up and tells Shaw he should listen to Trubel. Shaw tells him he's gonna teach him a lesson too as soon as he's done with Trubel, and he goes to attack her. Trubel grabs Shaw and throws him against his truck. She punches him in the face and kicks him in the chest. Shaw woges and sees that Trubel is a Grimm. She punches him again, and he starts begging her not to kill him. She grabs him by his collar and asks why she shouldn't. He struggles to get his words out, and Trubel headbutts him and pulls out her machete. Once she does, Bud pleads with Trubel to not kill him. Shaw says he promises to not bother Nick ever, but Trubel says she doesn't believe him. Trubel tells Bud that he threatened him too. Shaw says he swears not to bother anyone, and Trubel swings her machete and gives Shaw a cut on his neck. Bud says that was close, and Trubel tells Shaw next time it'll be closer, and if any of his friends get the same idea, they won't be as lucky. Nick and Hank go talk with Ava's doctor, Dr. Bern, to get more information. Dr. Bern says that Ava started coming to her right after she started having psychotic episodes, and over the last few weeks, they have become more and more frequent. Hank asks if all the encounters are the same, and Dr. Bern says that Ava's descriptions of the wolf are consistent and detailed. Nick asks her if she thinks Ava really sees the wolf, and Dr. Bern says she has no doubt and that they've tried several combinations of anti-psychotics, but none proved effective. Dr. Bern says she asked Ava to draw the wolf and she shows the detectives Ava's drawings. In Philadelphia, Josh Porter arrives at his dad's home with an urn containing his dad's ashes. When he goes inside, he finds it trashed. He hears voices upstairs, and a man comes down the stairs and yells to his partner upstairs, "He's here!" Josh throws his dad's urn at the man and runs out of the house. Both intruders woge into Hundjägers and chase after him. At the spice shop, Nick and Hank show Monroe and Rosalee Ava's drawings. Monroe tells them that the drawings are of a Luison, a South American cousin of Blutbaden. Rosalee asks if they think Gabriel is a Luison and they say they have no way of telling, and Monroe volunteers to help. Hank gets a call from Dr. Bern, who tells him that Ava is awake. Nick and Hank arrive at the hospital and Ava tells them she doesn't remember hitting the man. She tells the detectives about her episode and that the wolf made her drink. She tells them the wolf is everywhere and that she can't get away from him. She tells them the wolf pretends to be kind, but she knows he's lying. She says she knows he is trying to kill her and that he eventually will. Gabriel says he won't let that happen to her, and Dr. Bern tells the detectives she thinks that's enough for now and they leave. At the precinct, Nick and Hank show Captain Renard Ava's drawings and tell him about the case. Nick says there is a hearing tomorrow to determine whether Gabriel gets control of Ava's estate. Renard asks if they're going to use Trubel to determine if Gabriel is a Luison and asks Nick to confirm that she is a Grimm. Nick says he has been meaning to talk to him about her. Renard says he is feeling a little protective of her too since she kept Weston Steward from putting another bullet in him. Nick says he's trying not to involve her too much in what they do because she still has a lot to learn, so he is using Monroe this time. Renard tells Nick soon he will have to deal with Wu because he doesn't want him to get closer to bringing Trubel down. Nick and Hank go to their desk, and Nick gets a call from Josh. Josh tells him about what just happened at his dad's house and asks what he's supposed to do. Nick tells him not to go back to the house and to leave town. In Vienna, Adalind is passed out on the ground in a new room and Hofmann comes up to her to help her up. He says he told her not to go back and then tells her not to stop when entering the next room and to get to the door on the other side. She asks how she opens the first door and Hofmann tells her with him, and when she turns around, there is a key where Hofmann was standing. She opens the door and enters a brightly lit baby's room. Just before she opens the door to the next room, Adalind hears a baby cooing in the bassinet by the door. She looks in the bassinet and sees Diana. She picks her up, but Adalind suddenly realizes she has a pig in her arms instead of Diana. She drops the pig and turns to the door, but the door handle breaks off. Adalind screams and pounds on the door, and then she suddenly falls through the floor. Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee discuss the plan for how Monroe is going to figure out if Gabriel is a Luison while he is at the courthouse. Rosalee suggests that Monroe goes to Gabriel's house to see if he can smell the scent of a Luison since no one will be home. At Gabriel's house, Monroe calls Nick to let him know he arrived, and he then goes into the house to sniff around. He catches the scent of a Luison and ends up upstairs where he finds three identical suits. Suddenly, he hears a car drive up, and someone that looks exactly like Gabriel gets out. Monroe calls Nick to ask why Nick didn't warn him that Gabriel was coming home, and Nick tells him that Gabriel is still at the courthouse. The "other Gabriel" goes into the house and heads upstairs where he catches Monroe's scent, but Monroe escapes out the window before he is seen. At the spice shop, Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee discuss the possibility of Gabriel having a twin. Hank says there were no siblings listed in his immigration file, but he asks now that they know how they are doing it, how do they explain things to Ava, and Nick suggests masks. At their house, Ava asks Gabriel what happens if she sees the wolf again, and Gabriel tells her the police checked the house, so she is safe. Ava takes her medicine and she and Gabriel go to bed. Outside, Gabriel's twin comes out and Monroe walks up to him, and when Monroe accuses him of being Gabriel's twin, the twin woges and tries to run, but Hank grabs him. He punches him and he falls to the ground. Suddenly, they hear another voice, so Nick, Hank, and Monroe hide in the bushes. A third man that looks like Gabriel and his twin comes outside, and he calls for a fourth man, revealing that Gabriel is a quadruplet. Nick, Hank, and Monroe come out of the bushes. Nick and Hank have their guns drawn and tell the three men not to move, causing them all to woge. Monroe points out that what the brothers are doing is very much against the rules of the Wesen Council. Inside, Ava wakes up and sees that Gabriel isn't in bed. She goes to look for him and as she walks by a room, Gabriel comes from around the corner and woges. Gabriel goes downstairs looking for her and finds a mask in the kitchen that looks similar to a Luison. He picks up the mask as Nick and Monroe come into the kitchen and confront him. He tells them they can't prove anything, and Nick says he thinks they can as he picks up the mask. The quadruplets are all arrested, and Nick and Hank talk with Ava, who is mad about the quadruplets doing what they did for the money. Nick gets a call from Josh, who tells him he is on a bus and doesn't know what to do or where to go. Nick tells him he needs to find a safe place to stay and Josh asks where that is. At the castle, Adalind finishes falling and realizes she is in her cell. Viktor comes in and asks if she's had enough. Adalind tells him she'll do anything if he makes it stop. She asks what he wants from her and he says, "I want the same thing you want. To get our child back." At Monroe and Rosalee's house, Monroe brings some wine to Nick. Nick admits that he had some serious thoughts about remaining as he is, as he and Juliette could start somewhere fresh; Monroe says if that is what would ultimately make him happy, they should leave without looking back and with no regrets. The problem, Nick says, is that he actually likes being a Grimm and that he's "pissed that it was taken away from me." He then tells Monroe he wants it back as Juliette, Rosalee, and Hank come into the room. They have a toast and Nick thanks Monroe and Rosalee for putting aside their honeymoon and that it means a lot. Suddenly, flames erupt outside, and everyone goes to see what's going on. They find a burning Wolfsangel on the lawn, similar to a burning cross. Monroe tells Hank that it's a Wolfsangel, and Rosalee explains that it's because she and Monroe got married. As Juliette stares at the Wolfsangel, Hank suggests to Monroe and Rosalee that they go back inside as he goes to look around the back of the house. Juliette turns to Nick and tells him that she's ready; when he asks for what, she says, "You need to be a Grimm again." Guest Stars Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on September 2, 2014. *This was the first episode in which the actor portraying a Wesen had been credited separately. Continuity *The episode picks up right after where ended. *Josh Porter returns to his father's home in Philadelphia and finds that it has been invaded by the Verrat. *Bud meets Trubel for the first time. *Monroe discusses how Blutbaden are part of a much larger family tree in the Wesen world. *Renard mentions to Nick that he knows Trubel is a Grimm. Trivia *The episode's title is a play on the expression " ." *Ava Diaz's hospital room number (405) is a reference to the episode number. References fa: فصل4: قسمت 5